the quest
by purepriestess345
Summary: kagome the princess of the northen lands gets a letter to meet kouga her husband to be in the mystic garden but she figures out she doesn't love him she sets out on her journey and gets attacked a brave hanyou saves her.. will they become an item? inukag


The Quest

"I got a letter say to meet kouga in the mystic

Garden at sundown tomorrow mother"

I said. My name is kagome higurashi. I am princess of the northern lands. Also I am a miko (priestess) and I live in the warren states era. It's a place where demons wander the earth. I'm the soul protector of a jewel. A sacred jewel called the shikon no tama also known as the jewel of four souls. It's very powerful all demons want to posses it to gain power. I'm in love. His name is kouga. He's the prince of the eastern lands. Although he's a demon we are in love and we are to wed. So like I said I'm in love... at least I think I am. I walk to my room to think and realize something... I'm not in love with kouga! "_I have to tell him'" _

Normal p.o.v.

Kagome went to the main room of the mansion to where her mother was. "I'm leaving now mother"

"No your not young lady" "why?" "Kouga isn't a nice boy I forbid you to see him" "ahhhh I hate you!"

with that kagome stormed out of the main room and went to her room to pack "_I don't care what she says I'm have to tell him"_ once kagome got to her room she started to pack. She packed... rope, food, and since her mother will send guards to look for her a cape. Once she was all packed she told her mother that she was going to sleep over at her friend Sangos house for the night. but when she got there she told her friends sango, miroku, kilala, and shippou who was like a son to her the plan. She hated to leave them. Sango started to cry and Miroku hushed her. "You really shouldn't go by yourself you know" "please let me come with you kagome"

Shippou said between sobs. "Ok Shippou you can come." "Kagome I'm a demon exterminator I should go too" "ok you can come if you wanna help me" so before they left Sango gave miroku a hug and kiss. They set off. Kagome with her cape on to make sure no one saw horsing and shippou beside her. Once they were out of town about an hour later a huge demon came out of no where and attacked them sango got knocked out and shippou ran to a safe place. And kagome being a miko, shot arrows at it but got injured badly. The demon was about to attack her, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike to come when she heard a loud scream of... "Tetsusaiga!!!" Kagome opened her eyes to see a demon. His hair was silver, his eyes were golden and he had dog ears on top of his head. He was the most handsome looking demon she's ever seen. He looked at her and started walking towards her. "You have the shikon no tama do you not?" he said. "You saved me" was all she said. "I only killed that demon because I saw the jewel around your neck" kagome looked behind him to see the demon that attacked her, sango and shippou was dead she let out a sigh, stood up and said "yes what's it to you" "you stole the jewel?" "Uh... yea" he didn't know who she was "_good"_ she thought she didn't want a demon that might hate her if she told him who she was. She heard allot of demons hated her family. "Well I'll just have to take it from you then" with that he started to chase her with his sword out and ready to strike. She started to run until she remembered something her grandmother keade gave her she pulled them out. They were prayer beads she stopped and chanted the spell and then suddenly they were around his neck. What the heck???" he yelled. "There called prayer beads and all I have to say is **sit**" when she said _sit_ his face was slammed down hard into the ground. "Owww" was all he said when the spell faded he got up and stared to yell... "What the heck did you do that for wench?" "My name is kagome not _wench _and yours is?" he crossed his arms and pouted "Inuyasha" he mumbled. Can you help me and my friends get to the mystic garden Inuyasha?" said kagome said as kagome realized sango had been knocked out. "Oh my gosh sango! Are you ok?" kagome said running over to her now conscious best friend. "Yeas I'm al... ahhhh a demon!! Get out of the way kagome!" sango said getting up but failing. "It's ok I put prayer beads on him he can't hurt us now and plus he's coming with us" "WHAT I DIDN'T SAY I WOULD!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh well your coming please I'm begging you Inuyasha please.

Inuyasha p.o.v.

When kagome gave me that puppy dog face I couldn't resist "fine but only till we get there then I'm leaving"

Normal p.o.v.

Kagome was so excited she started to jump up and down. "So let's getting" kagome said. She walked over to get shippou and they walked and walked and walked but kagome sensed something. An evil aura just as kagome turned around she saw it. A snake demon as soon as she saw the demon she took out her bow and arrows and shot the demon in the arm.

"Ahhhh! Stupid human girl you'll pay for that" the demon hissed as he charged at kagome. Kagome tried to get her next arrow out but was two slow as soon as the demon reached her a bright light came from her blinding every one there. "KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. When the light died down all that was the was a shock and slightly shaken kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha said running over to her and hugging her "is you all right?" "ââIâ.Iâkilled it all by my self" "kagome what happened there"  
sango asked. "I don't know one minute I was trying to get my bow and arrows ready and the next a bright light came off me and killed the demon" kagome said pushing back from Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha why would you care I killed it or not you just want the jewel right?" Inuyasha blushed. "Ahhhh hey look the suns going down let's set up camp" Inuyasha was quick to change the subject.

Later that night

Inuyasha, kagome, sango and shippou were sitting by the camp fire eating dinner. _"Why did I hug kagome I don't like herâ do I? Uh I have to think"_ Inuyasha thought standing up "where are you going Inuyasha?" kagome asked. "I'm going to think" with that Inuyasha walked off.

In a field somewhere

Inuyasha was lying in the grass thinking about kagome. "_Do I like her? Her beautiful brown eyes, her long raven hairâ. I do love kagome..."_

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha thoughts where cut off by the woman he loved... "Kagome" he breathed.

"Inuyasha why did you save me earlier today?"

"I told you to get the jewel"

"No tell me the truth"

"I did"

"Not"

"Did too"

"Not"

"FINE I'll tell you"

"Ok"

"Well I smelt a demon and I started running towards it and I saw that you where in trouble there I told you"

"Aww that's sweet"

"Kagome" Inuyasha said as he got in closer to her. "Inuyasha..." "Yea..." "I think we should get back" kagome said as their foreheads touched which sent shivers up kagome's spine. Inuyasha got up and held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. When they got back to camp the fire was still going but sango and shippou were sleeping. "Aww shippou looks so cute"

"_So do you"_ Inuyasha thought. "Well goodnight

Inuyasha" kagome said yawning.

"Night kagome" Inuyasha said as he jumped into a tree.

The next day around lunch

The three where walking towards the garden in silence when... "Look it's the mystic garden I can see it" shippou almost screamed. "And I see kouga let's go" kagome said starting to run. "Kouga?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah kouga is kagome's fiancé" sango said but soon regretted saying it. Inuyasha's face was sad you could see the emotion in his eyes. Five minutes later they made it to the mystic garden. Kagome ran over to kouga and gave him a hug. "Hey kagome" kouga said trying to give her a kiss.

"Kouga I have something to tell you"

"What?" "I'mâ not in love with you that's why I came here I'm in love with someone else"

"Who" kouga growled. "Uhâ Inuyasha"

Every one gasps and Inuyasha's eyes go wide. "Kagome" Inuyasha breaths. "YOU ARE YOU INUYASHA?" kouga yells at Inuyasha. "Yeah what about it" Inuyasha said while as he seethes tetsusaiga. "I'll kill you for taking my kagome!!!"

Kouga said as he charged for Inuyasha. "The hell you will" Inuyasha said easily dodging kougas attack and swung tetsusaiga at kouga and cut him in the arm. Kouga swung his good arm and cut Inuyasha across the chest "Inuyasha!!"

Kagome yelled. An hour later there still fighting Inuyasha and kouga were hurt pretty badly.

"Princess Kagome why would you choose a peasant over a prince" kouga yelled Inuyasha stopped swinging his sword "princess?" "Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't tell you" "you mean you're princess kagome. Princess of the northern lands?" when Inuyasha said that that gave kouga the right time to charge at him and hit him bad enough to knock him out "INUYASHA!!" kagome yelled running over to the unconscious Inuyasha "when he became conscious again he stared at her with hateful eyes "get away from me" was all he said. "Inuyasha I'm sorry I didn't tell you I know that a lot of demons hate my family so I was afraid to tell you who I was _I__'m so sorry_" she whispered the last part of what she said. Inuyasha lifted a shaky hand to her cheek. Tears were running down her face. "Don't cryâ.please" "can you get up?" "Yeah" Inuyasha said getting up "kouga maybe you'll find true love one day and maybe she will love you back but kagome loves me and I love her so fuck off!" Inuyasha said and with that he kagome sango and shippou walked away

Leaving an injured kouga standing there shocked

Back at kagome's village a few months later

Inuyasha had healed fully and you could barley see anything. He and kagome got married. They had a double wedding he and kagome, miroku and sango. Inuyasha and kagome had 3 kids and they all lived happy for the rest of there days.


End file.
